trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Achievements
The in-game list of all Achievements can be accessed through a button in the bottom bar. Each achievement earned gives a set amount of additive damage%. The current total summed up gain from all achievements can be observed in the achievement screen, as well as on the trimps damage breakdown. Reaching 15% damage bonus from achievements unlocks Golden Upgrades. There are 264 achievements in total, with maximum damage bonus achievable from all achievements '''(including hidden) being 6890% ''(Final damage multiplier: '''x69.90). At max, the player will gain an golden upgrade every 25 zones, plus an additional 9 golden upgrades at the beginning. Interface Achievements are divided into categories. Newly earned achievements have a yellow (!) icon next to them, and have to be moused over for the icon to go away. When moused over, the description of each visible achievement can be viewed in the top-left. Only completed achievements and an achievement after the last completed one in a category can be viewed; the rest of them are locked. The exception are speedrun achievements, whose descriptions can always be viewed, and feats of strength (Feats), which can be viewed once their goalpoints are initially reached. Achievement boxes are colored gray if they are locked, yellow if they are available, green if they are completed, and (for Feats/Humane Run) red if the achievement cannot be obtained during that run. When an achievement is earned, a pop-up is displayed on the screen which can be clicked away with the red X icon, or open the achievement screen with the green newspaper icon. If a new achievement is earned while the pop-up is on the screen, it's replaced with a pop-up for the new achievement. Tiers Achievements are divided into '''Tiers', which resemble their relative difficulty. The damage bonus received from completing an achievement depends on its tier, as per the table below: In addition, the following tier of achievements uses CSS, as per the table below: The "Estimated Zone of Completion" corresponds to the approximate time one will be able to earn the achievements comfortably, once your Highest Zone Ever is within the specified bounds. Note that this is a rough guide and not absolute. Total damage gains Below is a table showing total damage gain from completing all achievements of a specific tier. These include Hidden achievements as well. Fluff level The heading text in the achievement screen "You are dealing x% extra damage" is followed by a specific random message, which depends on your current damage bonus: In addition, if your total achievement bonus is over 2000%, you will start off with 1 extra Golden Upgrade for every 500% damage bonus at the beginning of every run. So if you have a total of 3000% achievement bonus, you will receive 2 extra Golden Upgrades at the beginning of every run. List of all achievements Zone Progress Trimp Damage Trimps Owned Real Estate Total Portals Total Zone Clears Total Map Clears Helium Collection Helium Per Hour Heirloom Collection Gem Collection Daily Bonus Humane Run By mousing over the achievements in this category, you will see the messages "Still Earnable!", "You have lost once this zone, be careful!" or "You lost more than once on zone XXX". Note that you will fail these achievements if you lose two fights in a single zone. Note that "abandoning soldiers" and losses in maps both count as "losing a fight" for these achievements. Speed: The Block Speed: The Wall Speed: Anger Speed: Doom Speed: The Prison Speed: Bionic Speed: Star Speed: Spire Speed: Spire II Speed: Spire III Speed: Spire IV Feats Here's a list of all the feats that are visible in the achievement screen by default. Their conditions will be available once one has passed their unlocking criteria. For example, Grounded will be available once Electricity is unlocked. Some feats are earned by completing a specific Challenge under certain restrictions. Other feats can be completed in Challenge²s, like Grounded and Great Host. Some feats are hidden until they are earned, and then they will be listed with the visible feats in-game. These are covered in the section below to avoid spoilers. For a table on hidden feats (which are listed in the same category once unlocked) look at the next section. Hidden Feats These feats are hidden in-game. Expand the table if you want to see them. Feats - Completion guides This section covers tips/tricks on completion of certain feats. Click on Expand to see them. Some feats are hidden until they are earned, and then they will be listed with the visible feats in-game. These are covered in the next section to avoid spoilers. Underachiever You must Respec into a build that uses 60 or less Helium before you Portal, and you cannot respec after you Portal. You should preferably respec in the Portal screen. It is suggested to either run Underachiever in the beginning of the game (around 1-2 Portals) or in late game when you'll have permanent upgrades and powerful Heirlooms. Peacekeeper and Workplace Safety Going to the Map Chamber will kill your trimps. Leaving a map through the Maps button will also kill your trimps. The only way that lets your trimps survive is from a map, by using the Repeat Off function. If you leave a map with Repeat Off and Exit to Maps setting toggled, the game will allow you to start another map without killing your trimps. If you leave a map with Repeat Off and Exit to World setting toggled, you will be allowed to continue with the same group of soldiers without them dying, but you can't go back to maps. For instance, the best way to beat The Wall, while being allowed to farm another map, would be to enter The Wall, complete it with Repeat Off and Exit to Maps, then once you beat it, go to another map, and once you're done farming complete it with Repeat Off and Exit to World. A Shield Heirloom with Trainers efficiency, Trimps block and health might be quite useful. Peacekeeper Trimps can be kept alive by either running the Frugal challenge, or having Feyimp and the Scientist II challenge reward gear, and upgrading gear faster than the trimps can die. Keeping enough attack to one-shot enemies should also minimize the damage taken. Keeping AutoFight off will allow management of resources between groups of Trimps. After the first Trimp dies, one level of Coordination should be purchased to keep the next two groups alive as long as possible. After those next two groups die, all remaining Coordinations should be purchased, allowing your Trimps to have well more than enough health and block to beat zone 9. Block from Trainers and Gyms (including the trainer upgrade) doesn't update until a fighting group dies and a new group is sent in, so there's no immediate benefit to spending on those while a group is active; just make sure you buy what you can before you spawn the new fighting group. Shieldblock isn't available until zone 11, so block shield has no bearing on this particular feat. Workplace Safety Get Scientist IV. Whenever you die, fight maps where your block is higher than the enemies attack until you have all the upgrades available at your level. Once you reach level 45, max your coordination, get all the available equipment, get your health/block high enough to beat 763Qa attack without dying and complete the achievement. Grounded There is some luck in getting this achievement, since you need to be able to one-hit slow enemies 20 times in a row. The easiest way to do this is to create a Mountains map with Fast Attacks on a low-level zone (lowest chance of fast enemies) and idle there until you have the achievement. An alternate strategy is much the same as the first, except you can start with low equipment levels and purchase when your health gets low, thus increasing your health and maximum health every time and allowing you to survive more hits while debuffed. No Time for That You can't click the Research button at any point until you reach zone 120. Scientists must be used. Easy to do after completing Scientist IV. Tent City You're not allowed to buy any housing. This includes Warpstations, meaning you're also not allowed to buy any Gigastations as these come with a level 1 Warpstation by default. Tauntimp and high level of Trumps would be helpful. Don't skimp on Carpentry (which stacks with Trumps/Tauntimps) and Coordinated either. This one's quite a bit harder than the zone-60 feats because of the zone-75 target. Unemployment Not as hard as it sounds. Being conscripted into your army doesn't count as employment, so you can have as much population and army size (Coordinations) as you want. You'll have to do all the science yourself. Other than that, the real limit will be resource gathering. Most of your resources will come from combat drops, especially in maps. Shaggy It is recommended to have at least unlocked Power II before attempting this achievement. Take Helium out of Coordinated and put it in Power and Power II. No point in wasting Helium on Resilience; you will have enough Block, but low Trimp damage will be really annoying. If you keep the trimps bar under half, you can keep all of them working so they don't breed, and thus easily have max anticipation stacks on each army you send out. Thick Skinned Respec out of Toughness and Resilience. Turn AutoPrestige to Weapons Only if you have it and turn off AutoFight. Focus on Gyms and Shield with Shieldblock, and don't buy any armor upgrades. After you break the planet, only buy enough armor (and add Helium to Toughness and Resilience) to raise your HP to around 1/2 of your block. If you can't do the math, only increase your HP by these methods when you're not actually fighting, and recheck your HP after each purchase, to make sure your health isn't too high. Use Barrier formation once it is available. Great Host Let the game run until you get to 100 stacks of Nom (probably on an Improbability), and then upgrade your weapons and armor. This feat can be completed very quickly after you unlock Nom. In fact it's hard not to get it. Respeccing out of Power/Relentlessness shouldn't be necessary unless you're seriously far past the unlock point for the Nom challenge. Very Sneaky You will need to (ideally) reach zone 100 with maximum stacks, and avoid hitting any Living enemy for the entire zone you are aiming for this achievement on. To do this, you will need to know the virus movement like the back of your hand. Respec out of Overkill, Agility and for 20 Bones, Hyperspeed Masteries if you have slow reaction times. Turn AutoFight off and force-abandon to Maps as soon as you see the virus approaching the next few cells in your way. Be careful around the edges of the World, as the virus is able to 'phase' through the edges of the world. If you have Liquification up to Zone 110, then the easiest way is to turn Liquification off at zone 99 (a Living enemy is guaranteed to be on the first cell of zone 100), get maximum stacks on your Trimps at the end of zone 100, then turn Liquification back on. Realtor You need 100 (or more) of all housing. This includes Wormholes, which cost little under 185K Helium (less with Resourceful), and Warpstations (here it doesn't matter on which Gigastation you're on, as long as the number under Warpstation is 100 or higher). This is not recommended to attempt unless you consider 100-200K Helium to be an insignificant amount compared to the amount you earn, or if you really want the achievement despite the high Helium cost. This achievement can help you obtain the fourth hidden feat; expand the table of hidden feats above for details on it. Bionic Sniper The easiest way to complete this feat is to attempt BW275 from zone 230. Wait until you have enough population to immediately purchase at least 60 of the extra 100 Coordination upgrades when you enter Magma; you can use the Dimensional Generator to fuel at z230 if needed. Doing this feat during a Challenge² run where you've picked up Golden Battle upgrades is also recommended for the extra combat bonuses. Nerfed Get your Achievement and Challenge² bonuses as high as you can. A good Shield Heirloom with Trimp Health is also needed. Farm Extra Zone Maps for bonus prestiges, and run Toxicity² to farm metal for your equipments. Abandon the challenge once you are ready to attempt the Spire. Hidden Feats - Completion guides This section covers tips/tricks on completion of certain hidden achievements. Expand to see content. Needs Block (2.5% bonus) Early game method: For this method, it's recommended to not spend too much food on Trainers. Go through a Void Map until you find a Voidsnimp. Once you do, fire all your Trainers. You should have so little block that the Voidsnimp can kill your Trimps in one hit. Mid to late game method: Hire some Geneticists. Then find a Voidsnimp that you won't kill in 1 hit. As soon as you find the Voidsnimp, fire all your Geneticists. The next trimp group will have much less health and will die quickly. Wait and die 50 times. Elite Feat (5% bonus) The easiest way to do this achievement is to reach Helium/hr which is slightly higher than 1337, then let the game run without earning more Helium (running a map, for example). Your Helium/hr will gradually go down until it reaches this number. The game must be running (not paused) for this to work. Maptastic (5% bonus) You will need to unlock the Perfect Sliders bonus for Maps (reach Zone 110), then create a Map with all sliders moved to the right, then check the box that appears. If you do not have enough fragments, try creating a lower-level map. Consolation Prize (10% bonus) There is 4.1% chance to get an Uncommon Heirloom in z146-165 Void Maps, and 2% for z166-180 Voids. You can't find Uncommons after zone 180. Gotta Go Fast (20% bonus) You have to first have a bunch of levels in the Overkill perk. Then, you need to ensure that every world cell until zone 60 is overkilled. Farming maps for metal relatively often is recommended, for upgrading your attack equipment. If you look at the "World Cells Overkilled" under the Stats page you should get 50 overkills per world zone, so before starting a world zone export the game, run the game, abandon your Trimps as soon as you beat the boss, and check your stats to make sure you have an additional 50 overkills. If you didn't, import your save and go farm a metal map, then try again. Critical Luck (80% bonus) Get your critical chance as high as you can. Get a Plagued Heirloom with Critical Chance, the Charged Crits Mastery, Fluffy up to Evolution 4 Level 10 and attempt a Daily Challenge with increased Trimp Crit Chance. You need to get 10 red Crits in a row, so if your red crit chance is high enough (at least 25%), try idling in a low-level map until you have this achievement. Trivia * In patch 2.72, Achievements were added. * In patch 3.0, Heirloom achievements were added. * In patch 3.2, achievements for Imploding Star were added, as well as 11 standalone achievements. Some of these standalone achievements are hidden. * In patch 3.21, the fourth hidden achievement was added. * In patch 3.6, 12 new feats were added, out of which 1 is a hidden feat. * In patch 3.71, 8 new achievements were added (Helium Collection). * In patch 3.8, 5 new achievements were added (Daily Challenge Helium Collection). * In patch 4.0, 8 new achievements were added (Zone progression starting at Magma). * In patch 4.01, a new housing achievement was added (Mass Generation). * In patch 4.1, 15 new achievements were added in various categories. See the Changelog for more details. * In patch 4.5, a new tier of achievements (worth 80% each) is added. 13 new achievements in this tier were added. * In patch 4.6, achievements for later Spire speedruns and 12 new feats (1 hidden) were added. * In patch 4.7, 12 new achievements were added (Helium Per Hour). * In patch 4.8, 14 new achievements were added, including 6 feats (1 hidden). * In patch 4.9, one new speedrun achievement for Spire III and 6 feats (1 hidden) were added. Category:About the game